


Random Blue and Pink stuffs

by Castia



Series: Castia/Sans stuff [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: AU Reader, Comments get to decide different things to write and all dat-, F/M, Swapfell, Underfell, aftertale, au sans - Freeform, bitty - Freeform, outertale, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castia/pseuds/Castia
Summary: Got any ideas that could have gone into the fanfic? Maybe wanna see some AU stuffs with Cas and Sans?Why not.I made this for that! Come one, come all!





	1. INFO

Okay, so heya! This is basically a thing where I post funny ideas and all that never got into Blue and Pink!

BUT!

As an added idea that came to mind, you can suggest all kinds of ideas with Castia and Sans and all that jazz. Maybe Jay, Ju or Penny. 

Example:

-Hi! So my idea is what if Castia all of a sudden turned smol and Sans starts teasing and messing with her, generally pissing her off.-

Or:

-What about little [AU] smut stuff?-

All that kinda jazz! So! Ask away and I'll be excited what sort of ideas you guys can come up with. ;)


	2. Smol Cocoa Addict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes-
> 
> Smol Castia.  
> Cheeky Sans.  
> Poking.  
> Biting.  
> And cocoa.

" ... Okay what. " What an interesting day indeed! You woke up to the dreaded sound of your alarm clock, trying to put it off. But then you couldn't reach it. When you opened your eyes, you had realized that you were... SMALL. SMALLER THEN USUAL. What have you done to deserve this? Neither Penny, nor Papyrus was there. So it was just you and Sans. And he seemed to have a cheeky grin on his face, poking your one out of place hair.

" heh. you look adorable, dear. " You huffed and tried swatting his gigantic bony finger away, but to no avail. His onslaught of poking continued, much to your annoyance.

" Sans! Stop that! This isn't funny, how do I turn back?? " He shrugged cluelessly. Of  _course_ he did. Ugh. You facepalmed before you were picked up on his hand. " Ah?? " Oooh. This was way too high for your preference, so you clung to his jacket. If only you were bigger then the length of his index finger. Gah...

" daw, feelin' nervous about something~? " You could hear the smugness in his voice. This was payback for that time you joked about being taller then him, wasn't it? So unfair! He tried poking you again but this time, you bit onto the tip of his finger...

...

Only to feel how you bit solid bone and realize how grave of a mistake this was.

" Ow ow ow ow! That hurt! Ouuuuch! "

" pfft- you're the one who bit me. " He pet the top of your head carefully as you climbed up onto his shoulder. " so are ya thirsty or hungry, lil' girl~? " This guy was still as cheeky as ever. But...

" Well, I could go for some cocoa right now. " He nodded and was about to grab a glass, only to remember that you were too small to actually drink from it. He thought about a straw, but you might not have the strength to drink from that, so...

" how about a bath instead? "

" A bath- What- How would a bath quench my thirst? "

* * *

How would a bath quench your thirst? BY BEING MADE OUT OF COCOA, OF COURSE. Swimming around in a cat bowl filled with cocoa was awesome! A dream come true.

...

Okay, swimming isn't the word for it. It was shallow enough for you to walk inside AND drink the cocoa. At first when Sans said you had to take off your clothes, you were skeptical. Now that you think about it- that's stupid since you two are a thing... But still! This was fantastic! He seemed to enjoy watching you.

" Mm~! Best idea ever! " You snickered with a large grin on your face. He rose a bony brow before poking your chest. " Hm? "

" i've got a better view. " You stared at him befire splashing some cocoaat his face. " mh?! " Perverted skeleton. But... he's your perverted skeleton.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any ideas here! Come on! Don't let your dreams, just be dreams.


	3. The Skeletons of the Host Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiser:  
> An au where all the skelebros (Undertale,Fell,Swap) go become hosts in a host club in a prestigious High School for the rich containing both monsters and humans. The reader then gets into said prestigious high school by getting a scholarship and when she tries to find a quiet place to study, she meets the skelebros and is startled by their overly uncanny attempt of an introduction to her thinking that she is a guy and she accidently breaks a priceless artifact that the host club was saving for an auction and she has to pay said debt by becoming a host while pretending to be a boy. So, basically Ouran Highschool Host club with the skelebros.

Jeez, this school was huge... Of course, you knew nothing about it as you were new. Maybe there was a way you could explore a bit...? Eh, time to see what this school has to offer.

You entered it.

Your father had your hair cut when it was the 1st of April but now... now you always just keep the hair short. There have been a lot of cases where you were mistaken as a boy. BLASTED FLAT CHEST-

" heya, there. " You blinked and looked towards the voice, tilting your head. Three skeletons were right beside the entrance, waving you over. They wore badges that read- 'Host Club'. So... they'll show you around? The shortest of the three ran up to you with stars in his eyes, grabbing your hands and shaking them wildly.

" GREETINGS, FRIEND! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! BUT! YOU CAN JUST CALL ME BLUE! " Gosh darn it- He's adorable. You smiled and nodded before you noticed the tallest of the three walk up. The one with sharpened teeth.

" heya, kid. my name is sans too... but people just call me red. " Because of the red freakin' pupil he has? You waved, trying to say something but you were interrupted by the first skeleton who greeted you. Taller then Blue, but slightly shorter then Red.

" 'sup? i'm sans. sans the skeleton. " No shit, Sherlock Bones. You waved to him too. " so what's your name, bud? " He held a hand out for you to shake. Man, this is a fancy school with skeletons and all...

" I'm Castia. Nice to meet'cha. " you shook his hand and his grin widened as a fart noise eminated. Blue stared before facepalming while Red was holding in some snickers. You had to snicker too... He gotcha there!

" UGH. ANOTHER GUY WITH A TERRIBLE SENSE OF HUMOR! " Guy- Oh. The three seemed to have mistaked you for a male. Welp, nothing new there. " ANYWAYS, CASTIA! COME, WE WILL SHOW YOU AROUND! " Oh.

This ought to be good.

* * *

When they brought you to the Sports Hall, you were impressed. It was a large hall with a climbing corner? Ya think? You weren't a scientist or anything, so you didn't know the exact term. Little splastic stones attached to the wall that you climb on. That's what it is. Blue led you over with a big grin on his face.

" COME, CASTIA! YOU'RE A GUY, SO YOU SHOULD HAVE NO PROBLEMS CLIMBING THIS! UNLIKE THOSE TWO LAZYBONES! " You looked to the, said, 'Lazybones' who wished you good luck. They all stared at you...

Do they really expect you to climb that?

Yes. Yes they did.

You sighed and shook your head before walking over to the wall, grabbing a few stones and starting your adventure! Your adventure to climb up! To-

You were being shoved towards the top by a specific energetic skeleton.

" FASTER! YOU CAN DO IT! " He was now using his magic thingy-ma-ging to make you go faster. " FASTER! " Too fast. " FASTER!! " TOO FAST-

A loud banging sounds was heard as you got your head slammed against the ceiling. He yelped and his magic left, leaving you to fall. But then you were caught in a pair of bony arms. Normal Sans. You groaned as he had a smirk on his face.

" huh, did ya fall for me, sweetheart~? " You flustered up, trying to say something but couldn't. HOW DO SKELETONS SMIRK? WHY IS A SKELETON FLIRTING WITH YOU? WHY DO YOU FIND THAT HOT-

So many unanswered and confusing questions, indeed.

So in your flustered state you sort of just... bapped his face. There was dead silence before Red started bursting out laughing and Sans let you down. Yikes... Awkwaaaaaaard. Letting out nervous chuckles, you wanted to be buried into a deep hole. But there were none in sights.

Then you were once again picked up, bridal style by Red. He chuckled darkly that sent shivers down your spine.

" next is the cafeteria. " What were you thinking it was gonna be? A graveyard?! Course not. The three started to move towards the cafeteria with many students already there. You looked around and just heard people talking. Then you heard a whisper from Red. " look to your right. " You didn't know why you obeyed but it was totally worth it.

A plate surrounded in red magic was flung across the room and at some guy. He was flipping out and looking around for the perpetrator of the crime as you heard Red snickering. You had to smile too. Heh. Not bad, Red. Not bad at all.

The next place you were lead to, was the library. Or rather, Librarby. Atleast, that's what the sign said. Pfft- it looked big like everything else in this school. Sans gave you time to look around at the books. You found an astronomy book that looked good and tried to get it, but you were too short. You huffed and puffed your cheeks in annoyance before hopping up and down a bit. But nope! That didn't work!

You did manage to slip and bump into another shelf, though! The shelf shook before it started tilting down and fell over. It was gonna fall right onto you, so your braced yourself for pain. There was NO WAY that you were fast enough to get away!

Then, when you next opened your eyes, you saw Red and Sans that were holding the shelf up and trying to put it back in place. Blue wandered over, picked out the book you were trying to get and gave it to you. You mumbled a thank you as he helped you out.

" MWEHEHEH! COME ON NOW, CUTE- AHEM. I MEAN. FRIEND, HUMAN, BUD, AMIGO! WE WILL SHOW YOU OUR CLUB ROOM! THE HOST CLUB! " When the two other skeletons were done, they seemed exhausted. On the way to the club room, they were leaning against you. Really making you blush all the way. Jeez-

Once you got there, the metaphorical fecal matter hit the fan. You walked in and tripped once again- OF FREAKIN' COURSE YOU DID BECAUSE IT WAS APPARENTLY CONVENIENT FOR THE PLOTLINE. When you tripped, you fell over some kind of vase that smashed onto the ground.

" ... " All three skeletons just stared with empty eye sockets, making you sweat bullets. A moment later, you got up and were trying to stutter together a sentence. " I am s-so-so sorry! Oh jeez! What- " Sans rose his hands for you to calm down.

 " hey, castia. calm down, dude. it's okay- "

" fuck. " You looked to Red who held a hand infront of his face. " that vase was supposed to be put up for auction... i don't suppose ya got over a hundred bucks on ya, hm? " ... A HUNDRED BUCKS FOR A VASE?! WHAT- You shook your head. You used almost all your money for the school. Then the little you had left, for food. He sighed before Blue pipes up.

" MWEH! DON'T WORRY! MAYBE YOU CAN PAY IT OFF BY JOINING OUR CLUB! AND HELP HOSTING AND SUCH! " You blinked before shrugging and nodding. Not like you had much of a choice, huh? What a nice freakin' start to the day.

They told you where to find your uniform and badge. But when you came back, their jaws just snapped wide open. You were wearing a skirt and blouse. The female uniform.

" ... holy fuck- " Of course, before Red could finish talking the other two said the same thing in unison.

" you're a girl?? " " YOU ARE A FEMALE?! "

Okay, ALMOST the same thing. Heh.

What a nice first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft-! I hope you enjoyed this lil' thing! Now... Moves on to the next idea~
> 
> ~(°v°~)


	4. Other AUs~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fujoshifangirl2003:  
> castia and sans meet other au sanses and castias  
> especially freshtale because YUS I WANNA SEE THE CASTIAS JUST DO STUFF AND MAYBE DANCE  
> AND THE SANSES COMPARING THEM LIKE THE PERVERTED SKELLYS THEY ARE  
> AND THEN JAY AND JU TURN UP WITH PAPYRUS AND PENNY (ALL OF THEM)  
> AND THEN THEY GET DRUNK  
> AND STUFF HAPPENS
> 
> Punny_Fan:  
> I think that Castia and Sans could meet all the Bitty Sanses, who feel at least a little bit of 'crush' toward Castia, who could be so happy seeing all the smol Sanses while Sans could be one jelly skelly XD

Well, this is a strange déja vu. You looked into your closet only to be flooded with little smol bitty Sanses. One in a black robe, one withnlots of fur in his jacket, one with a paintbrush, one covered in Dust, one covered in errors and one who carried jelly beans.

" ... " They all stared at you before you just swooped them up into your arms, yelling for your Verte-Bae who was napping downstairs. The Sans'es seemed so confused as they wiggled in your grip. But once you got down, you bumped into...

Sans? But an edgy one. He had a golden tooth, a crimson pupil, black jacket with fur on it and sneakers on.

" eh...? " He stared at you before grabbing your free arm and pulling you closer. The bitties held onto you. " huh... so you're classic cas. weird. " You felt blush on your cheeks only to see someone else kick him away from you. That someone else being...

You????? Also, edgy. She wore a violet jacket with dark blue fur, a choker, had a slightly darker shade of brown and no blond tips on her hair. She also seemed... slightly shorter then you?

" Don't fight! " " FIGHTING IS BAD! STOP! " You looked towards the two voices. There was Blueberry Sans from when you accidentaly drew him and... a really adorable version of youself with a pink bandana. Your edgy self rolled her eyes before looking to Sans. YOUR Sans. She approached him.

" Huh... Well heya there, cutie~! " NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE- All the NOPE. You walked over and poked her face. " Huh? " You attempted poking her again but she moved away. " Don't poke me. " You weren't backing down as a shit eating grin appeared on your face. The little Error bityy was making grimaces.

" I'm not touchin' you! " She growled and tried smacking your hand away, which you pulled back yourself. " I'm not touchin' you! " She tried walking away but you simply followed. " I'm not touchin' you~! "

" FUCK OFF!! " You laughed before you noticed a Castia beside you... She was slightly taller with Penny's scarf on, a pink flower in her hair and a pink sweater. You rose a brow and she immediately hid her face in her scarf... Huh. A Sans walked up to her, completely in white with blood here and there... and Papyrus' scarf.

" sorry, she's shy around new people. " Huh... a different you who's, well, different. Then you heard chuckling. There was Sans wearing a fluffy jacket with stars. Jeez, that's a cute jacket. You hadn't noticed how YOUR Sans was clinging onto you from behind. But hey! It wasn't all too bad! Then you felt a hand on your... chest. Edgy McMyChemicalRomance.

" mh... slightly bigger... " You stared, slackjawed. Is this dude serious? Apparently he was since Edgy you drop kicked him. " gah!! " How weird indeed. Blueberry blinked before looking to your adorable version. Innocently moving a hand to her chest as she seemed confused.

" ... MWEH. THERE'S A BIT THERE... " He smiled brightly. " I LOVE IT! " A scoff was heard. Two, to be exact. There was a you that was smaller then the cute you! She looked sassy, but... Also diciplined. The same went for the short Sans in high heels beside her with a red bandana.

" Yo. " Of freakin' course there was another Castia. She had silver tips instead of gold and wore a pink and grey jacket. The diamonds on her cheeks were hard to miss too. She had an hourglass figure and was taller then you. AVERAGE HEIGHT? Gosh, you wished you had her size! But the question remained...

HOW MANY WERE THERE?

* * *

 Kay, you actually had to write all the names down so you didn't mix people up.

Short, energetic cutie was Strawberry along with Blueberry. 'Underswap'.

Slightly shorter, grumpy and edgy versions were Violet and Red. 'Underfell'

Shy you and weird white looking Sans were Blossom and Geno. 'Aftertale'.

Outerspace looking ones are Star and Outer. Their AU, dubbed 'Outertale'.

Shortest, sassiest and edgy two were Fushia and Raspberry. 'Swapfell'.

The other Sans'es were bitties! Cutie Patooties~!

And this silver tipped haired you is Pastel. 'GzTale'.

So as you can see, there were many versions of both you and Sans. Each seemed to be... somewhat protective of their Castia and or Sans. Unless they had none. You looked at the two shortest pairs, Underswap and Swapfell. Both Fushia and Raspberry were shorter then Strawberry and Blueberry. So cute. Even with high heels, still super short. It seemed that, that made them salty. Heh, what could happen next? A 90s Sans or Castia??

" WIGGIDY WIGGIDY, Whassup my brosephs! " ... You should stop thinking about these things. This... 90s monstrosity was a single Sans. Thank god, you'd get a heart attack if there was a Castia version too. He went over to Red, who kept trying to flirt with you. " Ey! Edgy, mah man! " His facial expression contorted into pure digust as he leaned away.

" Fresh, get the FUNK away from me! "

Okay, what the FUUUUUUUUUNK- ... Did he censor your thoughts? His glasses showed YOLO as he was dressed in colorful clothes. Why... Is there no god who gives Mercy? Whyyyyy-?

You looked out to the other Castia's. Star seemed to be poking the new Sans who is apparently named Fresh, curiously. However Outer tugged her away, holding her close and keeping her from touching the... thing. Jeez.

This'll be a long RAD day. Violet rose her hands, getting everyone's attention.

" Question! Where the FUNK is the beer? Need a drink. " And that was when she was grabbed by Fresh.

" Hey! Everyone, lemme tell ya'll about DRUGS. Drugs are bad for you, man! They really mess with your mind. It's totally Un-Rad! " ... Un-Rad? Is that even a word? The Aftertale pair looked confused. Actually, Blossom just looks like she's filled with discomfort, but eh. You went over to Pastel and looked up at her. She looked down towards you. This is so weeeird... like staring at a taller and more... how do you say it... Attractive, version of yourself? The bitties still clung to you.

" Hey, are there any other versions that aren't here? " She blinked and thought a bit, shutting her eyes. Both she and Star had silver tipped hair... it looked gorgeous.

" There's still Mobtale, Horrortale and Underlust... But I think they're all busy with stuff. " By the names of their Universes, you actually don't wanna meet them. UnderLUST? Seriously?? " Horror is actually sweet once ya know her. Even though she does have an obsession with decorating her garden in blood and gore. " ........ All the bitties had their jaw dropped to the ground as you did. I mean-

What the FUNK?!?!

You huffed and walked over to your Sans, who was scooting away from Fresh. He noticed you coming over and smiled, holding you close. The skeleton looked up to glance at Pastel a moment before back at you. This actually just made you feel nervous. She's taller, cool, perfect body... Sans pulled you into a kiss, making you blush up.

" hey... you're thinking out loud again. " You were?? Damn. " i don't love Pastel, Cas. you're the only lazy human i like! " He winked, making you smile. " you're more beautiful then anyone here in my eye-sockets. don't you forget it. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also request things like-
> 
> "What would it have been like if Verdana was 6? Make a thing on dat?"  
> Or-  
> "How would Aftertale/Swapfell/Outertale Blue and Pink have started?"
> 
> More info for you.


	5. Gaster and Sans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King:  
> The reader is having a dilemma where she had to pick between Gaster and Sans as their boyfriend when they were both equally charming and liked. She jokingly said "both" and as they said "alright close your eyes", the reader gave them a questioning look but decided to do so anyway. And when she caught a glimpse of a blinding flash of light she does not see two skeletons but one charming as hell skeleton that can make Prince Charming seem like a repulsive wuss.
> 
> ... Huh.  
> Basically- I made it to be an AU where Gaster is the eldest bro of Sans and Papyrus.
> 
> Also.  
> Wasn't there an AU Sans called... G~?  
> Damn right, dat sexy bastard.

Once upon a time, there were three skeleton brothers. The youngest was the second tallest and energetic. Full of hope and optimism, wearing a red scarf. He was sweet and innocent. His name was Papyrus.

The second brother was the shortest and laziest, wearing a blue jacket. He was punny, cute and was laid back. You liked him and he liked you. His name was Sans.

The third was the eldest and tallest brother, intelligent and clever. He wore a lab coat often and liked working with science, having two scars on his face. Despite you having no idea about Science, he fancied you. He was charming and you liked him back.

Then there was you. Weirdy McWeirdington. A human with magic. Who had a crush on two skeletons. One hilarious, one charming. You don't exactly understand why the two older brothers like you... But they did sometimes argue quite a bit over who gets you.

But today was the most unique of these moments... Papyrus was out with your younger and taller sister, so you were alone with the two brothers on the couch. You were trying to watch an Avengers movie in peace but the two kept trying to pull smooth moves on you... Sans yawned and wrapped an arm around you in the process, Gaster got up to get you a glass of cocoa- Whaaaat?

Cocoa is a wonderful thing. One can really win your heart with that! It's a drink straight from the heavens. God himself made this and everyone who dislikes cocoa should burn in hell. 

But soon their... bickering... grew extremely obvious. You noticed their glaring glances at eachother as they tried grabbing your attention with different kinds of actions. Holding your hand, wrapping an arm around you, nuzzling you to even running their hand along your thighs and way to near to the jackpot- I mean... What.

However, suddenely the two got up. Right infront of the TV because OF COURSE you're not allowed to watch the darned movie that's just GETTING GOOD and they spoke to eachother. You were forced to listen.

" Sans, we cannot keep doing this. We need to come to a conclusion immediately. " The shorter nodded, then both looked to you... Crap. " Castia. Please decide who you'd like to have as a significant other. Now, if you may? " Ughhhhh- you're so bad at decision making...! You stared at the two before groaning and curling up into a flustered ball.

" I-I can't decide that! Why can't I have you both combined...?! " The two were silent. Damn it- did you blow it? Is the friendship over? Of course it is, you couldn't decide and probably broke both of their metaphorical hearts! Stupid stupid- You looked up at them... they were both smirking. Sans now spoke.

" alright then, verte-bae... close your eyes...~ " He mused. You gave them both a quite cofused look but decided to obey, shutting your eyes as you heard shuffling, whispering and rattling. What in the diddly darn heck, are they even doing? Geez. You opened your eyes a bit early, only to see a blinding flash of light.

YOU REGRET EVERYTHING. GODDAMN IT. YOUR POOR USELESS EYES. Stupid light-

Someone cleared their voice. You glanced up only to see-

A taller Sans...? With cracks on his face like G... He had a cock lil' smirk, with his hands on his hips. Ribcage is being shown proudly.

Oh fuck, he's hot... He stepped nearer, wrapping an arm around you. You blushed as he pulled you into a sweet and loving kiss, rubbing your back soothingly. The kiss was long and was... alluring...~ Damn sexy bastard. When he pulled away to let you breath, you panted softly. His pupil on his left eye socket glowed a beautiful golden yellow...

" Well, luv... Do you prefer this...~? " You didn't want to sound like a jerk or idiot but... HOT DAMN, YES! SCORE! OTHER WORDS THAT INDICATE HAPPINESS! You nodded, making him chuckle as he gently kissed your neck. What a tease... " I'm glad... You're so gorgeous, beautiful... Not even an Echo Flower could hold a pale candle towards your beauty...~ " Goddamn smooth motherfucker- You were flustering up as he ran his phalanges through your hair. " I want to make you feel divine, dear... Because you drive me absolutely wild...~ " He purred, before whispering into your ear. " I wanna give you a good time...~ "

Hoemygod- Dude. Why. You felt like getting a heart attack from this hot skeleton. How- how- how-

He dragged his yellow tongue along your neck... His hand rubbed your thighs in a sensual way. Okay, nope. You must have died and landed in heaven or something. This guy is a fucking angel and you're getting the thoughts of a true Sinner...

You feel your sins...

The male dragged his hand up, pulling your shirt highed on your back.

... crawling on your back. And into your mind, like- Holy fuck. You need holy water- This dude. This skeleton. Prince Charming is a goddamn wuss beside him. Holy ba-jesus. Were you drooling?

You didn't even know and he didn't seem to care.

Was it hot in here or was it just him~?

Him. Definitely him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! This was fun to write! I had a great time!
> 
> G!Sans is too hot for this world-  
> Sorry if it's a bit short. Would have been longer if there was smut, but unless the commenter specifically says to put in smut and such... then I won't. Keep dat in mind.


	6. Best Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LordHisuke:  
> Give us more of Jay and Ju's parents ok thank you :')
> 
> Demand and thy shall receive.

Jay huffed and looked at his mom and dad. It's been a week or two, since he started to be able to feel... well, feelings again. Kai did give him the recipe for the elixier- potion... thing. It helped, but he... didn't enjoy this feeling too much either. He tried forgetting about Kai's death. Move on... but it wasn't easy. Not one bit. Didn't help that Ju would always glare about him when he didn't react to a mention of Kai much. Today, his little brother was out for the day, apparently meeting a friend?

Ten bucks say it's a rock or something.

Normally he'd be woken up by his elder brother but... well. That isn't possible anymore. What he didn't expect was his father breaking the door off it's hinges, stomping over to him, picking him up and sprinting towards the kitchen.

" DAD WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK?! " his father ignored him as even his hat flew off. Revealing his out of place hair that Jay had too. He sat Jay on the living room couch where his mother Felix also sat. " ... What. " Felix pulled out a board game. Monopoly?

" Since Ju is out! Let's play Monopoly! " Hm... Jay's heard Ju always complaining that the family doesn't do enough together... " The family doesn't do anything together anymore ever since... The you know what happened to you know who... So now that we're all here, we can spend time with eachother! " The shortest of the three rolled his eyes. All here when Ju isn't, huh? He and his father would never hide cruelties from Ju. But his mother was mean to Ju without noticing it! It mafe him giggle and the two stared.

" What? Never seen anyone laugh? Pfft...! " The two smiled as they prepared the game. When asked what color, Jay of course replied with the obvious. " Yellow. " Florian picked Red while Felix picked Blue. Now that the colors have been chosen, the game can begin.

* * *

Jay was currently fanning himself with twelve 500 dollars. His mother owned a few parts here and there while Jay owned the rest. The only thing Florian had left was a single house at the start and 20 dollars. His eye was twitching everytime Jay earned more money. Poor Florian-

" Two steps... " He moved his figure two forward, counting loudly and freezing when he noticed where he landed. One of Jay's houses. Jay's grin widened. " ... Stop with that grin. Lemme write an I.O.U instead. Mercy. " Jay held out ten papers with the words 'I.O.U from Florian'. 

" Dude. I have ten and you have yet to pay any of them! Just give up, you've lost. " Florian stared before crossing his arms. Uh oh. Jay knew that look. The look Florian had when he was about to play dirty.

" If you make me pay, then that's a one-way ticket to Grounded Town. " The younger facepalmed and groaned. Letting Florian off the hook. This time. A round continued before it was his father's turn again. This time, he landed on Felix' house. " ... I don't have anything to use against you, but I still won't pay. " Mommy Felix stared before smiling innocently as he spoke in a cheerful tone.

" If you don't pay up, you can sleep on the couch tonight! So shut the fuck up, bitch~! " Jay bursted out in laughter as Florian's mouth was wide open. The feminine of the pair closed his husband's mouth again. " Don't do that, you have better uses for that mouth. I should know~! "

" Mom! Not while I'm here! " Florian stood up and threw the cards on the floor. His face was covered in blush as Felix giggled, hugging his son.

" Anyway! Now that Florian lost, let's play another game like... Hide and Seek! Once Ju comes back! " The two groaned as they waited. Once Ju came back, he said. It'll be fun, he said-

Okay, Felix didn't say that. Even he knew it would be the opposite of that.

* * *

Before the two assholes could protest, Felix dragged them outside. Despite Jay still being in his oversized pajamas and Ju being tired.

" Okay, here are the rules! If you all win by me not finding one of you, then I make us all a cake. " Everyone's mouth practically watered. Jay's mother was such a good baker of sweets, it was fantastic! " But if I win, then you have to clean out the house while I watch a movie or something. " ... Alright, that's fair. Felix began counting as all three worked together to find a good spot.

" Ju! Come with me! " Their father called, grabbing Ju's wrists and pulling him along. Ju was still quite short. Shorter then Jay who didn't grow anymore. He knew his younger brother would out-grow him. Buuut... he didn't expect this.

Obscured by bushes was a little growing orange tree. Florian tugged it out, saying that he'll re-plant it later. Without Ju's consent, he stuffed the younger inside with only his head poking out. Oh jeez-

" Woo! Mom will never find me here! " Riiiight. But if he does, they're all dead. " And then we eat cake? " Florian nodded.

" But remember. You have to be VERY quiet. We'll get you when we won. " The youngest nodded while the two left. " Okay, he won't last a minute. Come on! We've gotta hide! " They split up to find a hiding place. Jay ran past bushed and such before he stumbled upon a deep looking hole.

Okay, maybe 'stumbled' isn't the right word. More like- he fell into the deep looking hole. He landed on his head, groaning and looking around. This place was... odd... It seemed to be a sprt of underground cave. And near a lake! Hidden! Like a... Secret Base! The male smiled as his eyes lit up, allowing him to inspect the room.

A bit dusty but all in all, good condition. He could add some furniture on some spots... Maybe get some light in here? Yeah, this place is awesome. He's claiming it as his own now. Jay sat there, humming softly and waiting for his mother to find him.

Though he doubts that'll happen.

* * *

Hours had past and he still wasn't found. He knew his mother liked taking his time and all but COME ON. This is a bit much. He decided to get up and call his father with his phone. When Florian picked up, Jay could hear him eating.

" Dad. What- "

" Oh yeah! You exist! Felix found me and we got bored of seeking. So we went home and he made cake. It's delicious. " ... Jay facepalmed, climbing out. " There's some left! If you hurry, you can eat a slice before I finish it all up. "

" Oh, you're on ya asshole. " And Jay hurried off, sprinting back home after making sure to remember this place. It could prove useful for years to come!

* * *

A little owl was perched on Ju's head at night. He sat there, tilting his head. Man, he's a good hider! He hasn't been found yet! He hummed a little tune to himself when he heard a screech from an animal that scared him.

" It's gonna be fiiine~

Mommy won't find me~

And then we'll all have pie~ "

Lest to say-

Ju didn't get any pie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pie for Ju... :')


	7. Geno and Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punny_Fan:  
> Since I'm lazy today... "How would Aftertale/Swapfell/Outertale Blue and Pink have started?"
> 
> Lemme just go ahead and give some Aftertale---

It was a normal day for you today... Wake up, make food for your mother, sit and watch her eat the food, get some soup as a reward, clean the house, do a mistake... get beaten and insulted for your failure...

Hah...

You're a sad excuse for a human being, aren't you...? 

You hadn't heard too much about outside. Some monsters free or something... Not that you gpt a chance to see a monster! You rarely get out of the house. But today was one of those rare days...! Your mother had no time to go to the groceries... so it was up to you! You went outside, feeling the sun on your skin! It felt nice... on days like these, you could daydream a bit as you walked.

Pretend that your life is normal. Pretend that everything is okay while nuzzling into the warmth of your green scarf!

...

No... not your scarf. It's your sister's... She was so young... but shattered a plate. And mother wouldn't have that... It was quite a few years ago... but it was still burnt into your mind- The blood... The crying... But you were too weak to help. To do anything- you-

You hid and cried...

You could have helped... but you were too scared...! If you weren't such a coward you could have-

You were gripping your head now, pushing your face into the scarf to hide your tears. Not noticing a line of steps coming your way until you bumped into someone. Yelping and falling to the ground. You groaned in slight pain then looked up. Your face paling more then it already had when you saw who- or rather... what it was.

It was a skeleton. Cladded completely in white. One of his eye sockets was slightly melted. He almost gave you a freakin' heart attack as you yelped and backed away slightly. Still on the ground... He stared at you in surprise before sighing. Holding a bony hand towards you. You stared at it in silence before slowly taking it, being pulled up to your feet. It felt like he was towering over you when in reality, it was only so because you were hunched over a bit.

" heya, ma'am. i'm geno. geno the skeleton. nice to meet ya... " You stared at him for a while before remembering- Bowing your head down as you spoke with a weak and shaky voice.

" I'm C-Castia... G-Greetings, S-Sir... " Despite knowing his name, you were trained to sgow everuone respect. After all, everyone was above you. He stared a bit, raising a brow before continuing.

" well, castia. nice to meet you. " He stuffed his hands into his pockets... Then-

Silence. Neither of you spoke a word. You didn't have the courage to even say goodbye! What is wrong with you-?! You felt him pat your head. Gulping and peeking up. He stared at you before chuckling.

" no need to be shy, cas. i don't bite. " You nodded before you felt yourself leaning towards the touches. It was nice getting pet like this instead of being whipped... you heard him chuckle before he pulled his hand away. " anyways... i gotta get going. " You nodded, smiling softly. Again, there was that awkward silence... " ... hey. maybe we can exchange numbers? " You blinked before shaking your head.

" I-I don't... have a phone... Geno... " He blinked before sighing and nodding.

" well... that's a shame. well... i hope we'll just see eachother some other time? " You nodded. More awkward silence was to be had. Maybe that was just your thing? " ... how about tomorrow? at... hm... four pm? sorry if it's too late, i just don't wake up early- "

" It's good... " It really was! If you got up extra early to finish your chores... you could actually meet him...! Though if your mother found out about him, she might be mad... But this is thw forst time someone has been nice to you...! You can't let this slip past! Nuzzling your face into your scarf and smiling. " See you... at th-this spot...? " He nodded. Waving, he walked the other direction while you walked to the grocery store! Wowzer... you have... a friend! This hasn't happened in four years!

Marvelous!

You felt something grow in your hair. A flower? A pink one? That hasn't happened in a while either. When you looked back, you saw plants growing where you walked.

It's a beautiful day outside.

* * *

When you returned home and organized all the food into the fridge and cabinets, your mother called for you. You walked over. It seems she had picked up one of the drinks you got. Coca Cola in a large glass bottle. She requested Coca Cola... Why did she look mad again...?

" You unreliable brat! I gave you one simple task and you couldn't even do that right?! " Your heart was beating faster. What did you do wrong this time?? You wanted to speak. To ask- But you couldn't find your voice. So you stared silently. This just seemed to anger her more as she got up, whacking you over the head with no mercy with the full bottle. " I asked for Come ZERO! " She kept slamming the bottle over your head. Making you fall onto the ground and curl up. 

You cried.

It was nothing new. You cried almost everyday. It hurt, after all.

You keep messing up...

Useless, useless, useless trash of a daughter...!!

Why were you so worthless...?

The flower in your hair...

Wilted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy-  
> So! This is how I imagine the first chapter would be! Poor Aftertale Castia. A sad and shy bab.


End file.
